Return
by lazsmith
Summary: Just when you think it's all over...it's not. Light's back and he is determined not to fail this time. ENJOY. ( )


Where am I? Why is it so dark? I'm so scared. I don't want to be here anymore. Someone please get me out of here. Please I want to go home. Please just let me go home.

Let me out…

Let me out...

Let me out!

Please let me out!

No I must be calm. I can't let my emotions get the better of me. I am Light Yagami, son of Soichiro Yagami. I am Kira, God of the new world. I must be rational. What's the last thing I remember? I remember being in the Yellow Box Warehouse. I was about to have my victory against Near and the rest of those idiots when something went wrong. What went wrong? Near! Near tricked me! He changed the note book. I would have won! I could have won. Then Ryuk killed me! Ryuk! He betrayed me! That bastard! Damn shinigami! No it's not Ryuk's fault. It was all Near's fault! That bloody Near! Who did he think he was? I am God! How dare he. I need to find him and kill him. But first I need to get out of this place. Where am I?

Wait Ryuk said that when I died I wouldn't go to Heaven or Hell. So is this Nothingness? Am I trapped here for eternity? No I can't be. I refuse to be trapped here like an animal! Let me out now!

No, no I am getting worked up again.

Calm.

I need to stay calm. Yes. Right now. What should I do? If I walk will that lead anywhere? I can't see anything. I can't feel anything. Just nothing. I should be able to get out of here easily. God can do anything.

"Wow you really are just full of yourself aren't you?"

"Ryuk? Is that you?" I can't see anything. But I know Ryuk's voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm watching you from the shinigami realm Light. It's been amusing watching you rant and rave,"

"Ryuk can you get me out of here?"

"Maybe," The crackly voice chuckled. "What's in it for me?"

I can't help but smile. "More entertainment,"

"How could I refuse such an offer?"

Fuck that is a bright light! It's hurting my eyes.

"Welcome to the Shinigami realm Light,"

So this is Ryuk's world? He wasn't lying when he says there was nothing to this place. It's a wasteland. I can't stay here. It's not fit for God to live in such a filthy rotten world.

"How did you get me here?" I have to ask.

"The shinigami can move from realm to realm. I just pulled you through,"

That's useful information. "Can you get me to the human world?"

Ryuk looks at me with confusion. Why?

"Light you're dead,"

Well done for pointing out the obvious. "I know that but I have to continue building the perfect world,"

"How ya gonna manage that when you're nothing but a shade?" That crackly laugh again.

"I will find a way," I always find a way. "Once I am ready I will rule as God,"

Ryuk stop staring at me and take me to the human world already. Why are you shrugging your shoulders at me?

"Well I'm not going to miss out on this," Oh good he's going to help me. "Come on God this way,"

If I could kill him now for saying my name with such blatant disrespect I would. Lucky for him I can't kill him. It's all his fault I'm in this stupid mess in the first place. How could he kill me like that? After all the entertainment I'd given him throughout the years. All of the things I've done? He betrayed me. They all betrayed me. I can't kill Ryuk but I can do something about those traitors and Near. Nate River I know your name and your face. Once I have found a way I will kill you.

"Here we go Light,"

It's a portal. I can see my world through it. The place I shall rule over as God.

"So do I just jump through?" It looks a long way down.

"You could or I could push you," There's that annoying chuckle again.

"No thanks,"

One quick bend of my knees and I can feel the wind blowing through my clothes and I am flying down to the ground. I can feel my heart hammering in my chest but it's not fear I feel. It's the excitement and wonder of looking down on my world. I can't die so when I hit the ground I feel no pain. I am back where I belong. Now I must make plans for my revenge.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. Part two will be soon. Please leave a review if you wish. **

**I do not own Death Note or its characters. (^_^)**


End file.
